


Old Flame

by sailorsephone



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Romance, cloud is here if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsephone/pseuds/sailorsephone
Summary: After years apart, two people who'd longed for each other finally got the chance at a reunion.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> cracks my knuckles HELLO. So, I had been thinking about this idea for a couple of days, and music was a big inspiration for this. The song My Flame by Bobby Caldwell (the slowed version is amazing people my GOSH) was a heavy inspiration for my thought process in writing this. I know a lot of people have created their own versions of what this would look like, but this is my take. I hope you enjoy it :)  
> -sephone

The church was quiet save for the soft humming coming from the sanctuary. Beams of light cascaded through the opening in the ceiling like a spotlight on the woman kneeling in the flowerbed. Her pink dress spilled out around her as she tended to the yellow lilies that swayed in the breeze blowing in from the open doors at the forefront of the church. Flowers were calming presence in her life and mind. They required attention that she willingly gave in the form of tender care and patience. Most days she used them as an escape when her mind started to run wild in places she didn’t want it to go. People she couldn’t bear to think of. After all this time she still would look up at the gaping hole in the ceiling with fond memories, even if they were short-lived. Her thoughts would linger on him and the feelings she still held within her heart, hoping that one day she’d be able to express them in more than just letters that were never received. Had he forgotten about her? Had he moved on with his life? She couldn’t blame him. He was a young, vibrant, go-getter of a guy with a youthful energy that radiated spontaneity. Moments spent with him brought out pieces of herself she’d never seen before. Her fears of the sky dissipated with hopes of gazing at them with him by her side.

A sigh escaped her pink-tinted lips as she rose from the ground and dusted off her dress. Turning at the sound, she looked up into the opening in the ceiling as the rain began to fall in. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and bowed her head, pleading with the Planet to give her some sort of sign. Something to let her know that he still lived after all this time. She crossed the short distance into the center of the aperture, tilting her head up towards the sky letting the rain gently kiss her face as it fell around her. She inhaled and exhaled, stepping out of the circle of rain to return to her flowers. The wicker basket by her side was empty but was soon to be full as she handpicked the most beautiful of the blossoms to be placed inside the basket. Gone were the days where she sold them in the cart that was leaning against the far wall with its broken wheel. Many had offered to repair it, yet she denied their assistance. She only wanted _him_ to fix it for her. After all, he was the one who planted the idea within her head. The days where they traveled around the slums bestowing gifts upon civilians were the fondest memories she had because they were together. She smiled at the thought, picking up the now full basket and sliding it up her forearm. As she made her way to the entrance of the church, she noticed that the rain had stopped, and it was clear once again. She stepped off the landing onto the first step and looked ahead.

In the distance were two people coming toward the church. She placed her hand above her eyes in a makeshift visor to cut the glare so she could see more clearly. As the pair got closer, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. The basket of flowers, now forgotten, fell to the ground and scattered around her. It was only in dreams that she’d thought they’d meet again. Tears began to well up in front of her jade green eyes. Her breath hitched, causing her to hiccup and she let the tears cascade down her cheeks, falling onto her red jacket. He was moving slowly, and she did the same. Her steps were calculated and careful as she approached the two. When she was a foot away from him, he stopped and peered down at her. Those sky blue eyes she remembered all those years ago were in front of her, staring into her own. A hand came up to caress his face, noting the cuts and scrapes that dotted his face and body. Her hand covered her mouth as she let out a sob, tears pouring down her face as she closed the distance between them and laid her head on his bloodied chest. She lifted her head, some of his blood staining her cheek as they looked into each other’s eyes. Turning, she guided them back towards the entrance of the church.

When they got into the church, she had him set his friend down on a pew to rest. She could tell just by looking that his friend was extremely ill and needed assistance. They needed to get him to her house so she could properly care for him. They lifted his friend and made the short trek to her home. Once inside, they placed him in the room next to hers. Once they were satisfied, the two quietly left and room and stood outside the door. He was the first to speak, hand coming up toward her, “Aerith I…” Her finger came up to his mouth, hushing him, “Get washed up. Then we’ll talk.” The voice that traveled into his ears was as clear as a bell. It was the soft, serene melody he’d dreamt of these past few years. He couldn’t even begin to count the times he wished he’d return sooner to be by her side. Sighing as he watched her descend the stairs, he made his way towards the bathroom.

Once inside, he found an extra set of clothes and a towel laid out for him. He stripped his blood-stained clothes off and put them in a pile on the floor next to the door. The heat from the shower relaxed his taut muscles and washed the day away. Standing under the shower, he let the water pour down his face and back. His mind raced with what he should say to her. How he should frame it and get his feelings across. The water shut off and he stepped out, grabbing the towel and drying himself off. The man in the mirror that stared back at him had been through hell and back. It was evident by the scars that adorned his face and the cuts and scrapes that would heal in time. He put the clothes on and tousled his hair one last time, letting it fall where it did. He was tired and could care less about his hair right now. When he exited the bathroom, he saw her door was opened and warm light was making the hallways outside glow. He approached slowly and knocked on the door, not wanted to startle her. When he saw her, his heart tightened at the sight in front of him. She’d shed her day clothes for a simple nightgown and had let her hair down from its braided twist. He stepped into the room and she sat up and patted the space beside her. Cautiously, he made his way over and found his place next to her. She was first to speak, “You’re here.” Her hand found its way to his face and turned it towards her, eyes locked, “You’re actually here.” Tears began to well up again and his arms came up to embrace her and crashed her into his chest, his head resting on top of hers. “I’m back.” He couldn’t stop the tears that began to well up in his own eyes. Her voice came out soft and level, “I’d thought you’d forgotten about me and moved on.” Their faces met as he held her out at arm’s length, “Aerith, I spent every day thinking about you. Worrying about you. I wanted to be with you, but I wasn’t able to and for that I’m sorry.” His hand mirrored her gesture earlier as he cupped her cheek in his larger one, “I’m sorry I never wrote back and I’m sorry for not being able to be there for you.” Her eyes glistened as he spoke. She’d changed a lot in those years they were apart. Her resolve had grown stronger as did she. Her hope for a reunion was a fleeting thought, but she held onto it with a firm grip. She wanted to show him the woman she was now and how much she’d grown over those years. A smile found its way on her face, the first genuine smile he’d seen in a while. “I missed that smile of yours.” He said as he leaned forward, touching his forehead against hers, hands coming down to grasp hers. She laughed, “And I missed those puppy dog eyes of yours.” They shared a laugh and leaned away from each other. Aerith laid back slowly onto the mattress and patted the spot next to her, “Stay with me tonight.” Blush wildly exploded on Zack’s cheeks, “Are- are you sure about that- Hey!” Before he could even finish, she pulled him down next to her. On her full-sized bed, they were rather close, and Zack was the one who was blushing the most. She snuggled closer to him until she was in his chest, breathing in his scent. Listening to his heartbeat calmed her own as she wrapped her arms around him. His strong arms came to embrace her and bring her even closer to him. As he spoke she quickly silenced him, “We can talk about everything tomorrow, ‘kay? I just want to be with you tonight.” He nodded and rested his head atop hers. They laid there intertwined together as if they’d never been separated. He’d never slept so peacefully than he did that night, wrapped in love and warmth flowing from the woman he loved so much it hurt.

He’d survived and she was reunited with the first guy she’d ever loved.


End file.
